Socrate
thumb|Testa di Socrate, scultura di epoca romana conservata al Museo del Louvre Socrate (in lingua greca Σωκράτης, Sōkrátēs; Atene, 469 a.C. – Atene, 399 a.C.) è stato un filosofo greco antico. È stato uno dei più importanti esponenti della tradizione filosofica occidentale. Il contributo più importante che egli ha dato alla storia del pensiero filosofico consiste nel suo metodo d'indagine: il dialogo che utilizzava lo strumento critico dell'elenchos (confutazione) applicandolo prevalentemente all'esame in comune (extazein) di concetti morali fondamentali. Per questo Socrate è riconosciuto come padre fondatore dell'etica o filosofia morale e della filosofia in generale. Il processo che lo condannò a morte fu non solo politico ma perché era pedofilo omosessuale maschile. Le fonti sulla vita È ben noto il fatto che Socrate non abbia lasciato alcuno scritto. Ricaviamo il suo pensiero dalle opere dei discepoli, tra cui spicca soprattutto Platone che fu per lungo tempo uno di essi e che condivise, negli scritti giovanili, il pensiero del maestro, a tal punto che risulta difficile distinguere il pensiero socratico da quello platonico, che acquisì poi una aggiore originalità solo nella maturità e nella vecchiaia 1. Un'altra fonte della vita e del pensiero di Socrate è rappresentata dallo storico Senofonte a cui però non interessa il pensiero socratico, ma soprattutto l'esposizione di aneddoti della vita militare del suo amico Socrate. Un'altra testimonianza la troviamo ne Le nuvole, commedia di Aristofane dove Socrate viene rappresentato come veniva visto da alcuni ad Atene e cioè come un pedante seccatore perso nelle sue discussioni astratte e campate in aria. Aristofane infatti mostra Socrate dentro una cesta che cala dalle nuvole mentre è tutto intento a delle ricerche strambe e ridicole, come calcolare quanto è lungo il salto della pulce, o quale sia l'origine del ronzio delle zanzare. Aristofane vuole evidentemente fare una caricatura di queste ricerche naturalistiche che egli impropriamente attribuisce a Socrate, e anche avvertire che chi si dedica allo studio della natura in genere è un ateo, che rigetta la religione tradizionale, nella sua commedia ridicolmente sostituita dal culto delle Nuvole. Testimone del pensiero socratico è Aristotele che però risulta poco attendibile poiché egli tende a esporre il pensiero dei filosofi precedenti interpretandolo secondo il suo personale punto di vista, operando distorsioni e fraintendimenti sui concetti originali. Aristotele infatti, presenta la dottrina socratica come incentrata, in un primo tentativo fallito, nell'individuare la definizione del concetto. A questo, secondo Aristotele, mirava la ricerca che si esprimeva nel continuo interrogare (ti estì) che Socrate effettuava nel dialogo: la definizione precisa della cosa di cui si stava parlando. In particolare Aristotele attribuiva a Socrate la scoperta del metodo della definizione e induzione, che considerava l'essenza del metodo scientifico. Stranamente però, Aristotele affermava pure che tale metodo non fosse adatto all'etica. Socrate invece avrebbe erroneamente applicato questo suo metodo all'esame dei concetti morali fondamentali del tempo, come ad esempio le virtù di pietà, saggezza, temperanza, coraggio, e di giustizia 2. Probabilmente Socrate frequentò il gruppo degli amici di Pericle e conobbe le dottrine dei filosofi naturalisti Ionici di cui apprezzava in particolare Anassimandro, fattogli conoscere da Archelao. Nel 454 a.C. essendo presenti ad Atene Parmenide e Zenone di Elea, Socrate ebbe modo di conoscere la dottrina degli eleati come pure fu in rapporti con i sofisti Protagora, Gorgia e Prodico. Si sa che fu molto interessato al pensiero di Anassagora ma se ne allontanò per la teoria del Nous (Mente) che metteva ordine nel caos primigenio degli infiniti semi. Secondo alcuni interpreti Socrate pensava che questo principio ordinatore dovesse essere identificato con il sommo principio del Bene, un principio morale alla base dell'universo, ma quando invece si accorse che per Anassagora il Nous doveva invece rappresentare un principio fisico, una forza materiale, ne fu deluso e abbandonò la sua dottrina. Vita Il periodo storico in cui visse Socrate è caratterizzato da due date fondamentali: il 469 a.C., l'anno in cui nacque, segna la definitiva vittoria dei Greci sui Persiani (battaglia dell'Eurimedonte). La vita di Socrate si svolge dunque nel periodo della maggiore potenza ateniese ma anche del suo declino. All'età dell'oro di Pericle seguirà, dopo il 404 con la vittoria spartana,l'avvento del governo dei Trenta Tiranni. Il padre di Socrate, Sofronisco, fu uno scultore, mentre sua madre, Fenarete, fu una levatrice. Probabilmente Socrate era di famiglia benestante, di origini aristocratiche: nei dialoghi platonici non risulta che egli esercitasse un qualsiasi lavoro e del resto sappiamo che egli combatté come oplita 3 nella battaglia di Potidea, e in quelle di Delio e di Anfipoli. È riportato nel dialogo Simposio di Platone che Socrate fu decorato per il suo coraggio. In un caso, si racconta, rimase al fianco di Alcibiade ferito, salvandogli probabilmente la vita. Durante queste campagne di guerra dimostrò di essere straordinariamente resistente, marciando in inverno senza scarpe né mantello. Socrate è descritto da Platone come un uomo avanti negli anni e piuttosto brutto, e aggiunge anche che era come quelle teche apribili, installate di solito ai quadrivi, raffiguranti spesso un satiro che custodivano all'interno la statuetta di un dio. Questo pare quindi fosse l'aspetto di Socrate, fisicamente simile a un satiro, e tuttavia sorprendentemente buono nell'animo, per chi si soffermava a discutere con lui. Socrate fu sposato con Santippe, che gli diede tre figli (ma, secondo Aristotele e Plutarco, due di questi li avrebbe avuti da una concubina di nome Mirto). Santippe ebbe fama di donna insopportabile e bisbetica. Socrate stesso attestò che avendo imparato a vivere con lei era divenuto ormai capace di adattarsi a qualsiasi altro essere umano, esattamente come un domatore che avesse imparato a domare cavalli selvaggi, si sarebbe trovato a suo agio con tutti. Egli d'altra parte era talmente preso dalle proprie ricerche filosofiche al punto da trascurare ogni altro aspetto pratico della vita, tra cui anche l'affetto della moglie, finendo per condurre un'esistenza quasi vagabonda. Socrate viene anche rappresentato come un assiduo partecipante a simposi, intento a bere e a discutere. Fu un bevitore leggendario, soprattutto per la capacità di tollerare bene l'alcool al punto che quando il resto della compagnia era ormai completamente ubriaca egli era l'unico a sembrare sobrio. L'Atene di Socrate Socrate, visse dunque durante un periodo di transizione, dall'apice del potere di Atene fino alla sua sconfitta per mano di Sparta e alla sua coalizione nella guerra del Peloponneso (404). Dopo la sconfitta s'insediò ad Atene un regime oligarchico e filospartano guidato da Crizia, un nobile sofista negatore della religione. Dopo appena un anno, il governo dei "Trenta tiranni" decadde e s'instaurò un governo democratico conservatore formato da esiliati politici, guidato da Trasibulo che giudicò Socrate un nemico politico per i rapporti che egli aveva avuto con Alcibiade, suo scapestrato discepolo e presunto amante, accusato di avere tradito Atene per Sparta. Il nuovo regime democratico 4 voleva riportare la città allo splendore dell'età di Pericle instaurando un clima di pacificazione generale: infatti non perseguitò, com'era abitudine, i nemici del partito avverso ma concesse un'amnistia. Si voleva tornare a creare in Atene una compattezza e solidarietà sociale riproponendo ai cittadini gli antichi ideali e i principi morali che avevano fatto grande Atene. Ma nella città si diffondeva l'insegnamento, seguito con entusiasmo da molti, specie giovani, dei sofisti i quali invece esercitavano una critica corrosiva di ogni principio e verità che si volesse dare per costituita dalla religione o dalla tradizione. Le accuse politiche Il continuo dialogare di Socrate nelle strade e piazze della città attorniato da giovani affascinati dalla sua dottrina e da importanti personaggi, lo fa scambiare da molti per un sofista che, a differenza di questi molto più accorti, attacca imprudentemente e direttamente i politici dialogando con loro e dimostrando come la vantata loro sapienza non esista. Socrate viene quindi ritenuto un pericoloso nemico politico che contesta quei valori di cui i capi del governo credono di avere il sicuro possesso e che vogliono imporre ai cittadini. Per questo Socrate che aveva attraversato indenne i regimi politici precedenti, che era rimasto sempre ad Atene e che non aveva mai accettato incarichi politici, adesso sarà protagonista di un evento scandaloso: il suo processo e la successiva condanna a morte. Due esponenti di rilievo del regime democratico, Anito e Licone servendosi di un prestanome, Meleto, un giovane ambizioso, fallito letterato, accusano Socrate e lo portano in tribunale per due pesanti accuse: * che egli corrompe i giovani insegnando dottrine che mirano al disordine sociale; * che egli non crede negli Dei della città, tentando di introdurne di nuovi, e quindi contesta che le leggi siano di natura sacra. Egli stesso però dice apertamente che, poiché crede nel daimon, crede di conseguenza anche negli Dei: il daimon infatti è una creatura minore figlia delle divinità tradizionali. L'accusa di "empietà" o "ateismo" era evidentemente un pretesto giuridico per un processo politico, poiché l'ateismo era sì ufficialmente riprovato e condannato ma tollerato e ignorato se affermato privatamente. Poiché la religione e la cittadinanza erano ritenute un tutt'uno, accusando Socrate di empietà lo si incolpava di avere cospirato contro le istituzioni e l'ordine pubblico. D'altra parte Socrate eluderà facilmente l'accusa di empietà sostenendo che se è vero che egli crede in un daimon, creatura figlia degli dei, non è possibile che egli non creda anche nei suoi genitori. Crizia si offrì per difendere Socrate, ma egli rifiutò probabilmente perché non voleva confondersi con i sofisti e preferì difendersi da solo. Descritto da Platone nella celebre Apologia di Socrate, il processo evidenzia due elementi: * che da chi non lo conosce, Socrate è stato confuso con i sofisti considerati corruttori morali dei giovani e * che egli è odiato dai politici. Riguardo l'accusa di corrompere i giovani essa va spiegata col fatto che Socrate era stato maestro di Crizia e di Alcibiade, due personaggi che nell'Atene della restaurazione democratica, godevano di pessima fama. Crizia era stato il capo dei Trenta Tiranni e Alcibiade, per sfuggire al processo che gli era stato intentato, aveva tradito Atene ed era passato a Sparta, combattendo contro la propria patria. Sono questi rapporti di educatore che ha avuto con questi due personaggi che stanno sotto all'accusa di corrompere i giovani 5. Oggi la critica più attenta ha dimostrato che il processo e la morte di Socrate non fu un avvenimento incomprensibile rivolto contro un uomo apparentemente trascurabile non pericoloso per il regime democratico che voleva ricostruire un'unità politica e spirituale all'interno della città. Uno studioso inglese scrive infatti che fu principalmente «''la diffidenza suscitata dai rapporti di Socrate con i "traditori" che spinse i capi della restaurata democrazia a sottoporlo a processo nel 400-399. Alcibiade e Crizia erano morti entrambi, ma i democratici non si sentivano aI sicuro finché l'uomo che s'immaginava avesse ispirato i loro tradimenti esercitava ancora influenza sulla vita pubblica''»(E. Taylor, Socrate , Londra, 1951, trad. it. Firenze 1952.) Il processo thumb|left|300px|Morte di Socrate, tela di [[Jacques-Louis David]] Il processo si tenne nel 399 a.C. innanzi a una giuria di 501 cittadini di Atene, e – com'era da aspettarsi per una figura come quella di Socrate - fu atipico: egli si difese contestando le basi del processo, anziché lanciarsi in una lunga e pregevole difesa o portando in tribunale la sua famiglia per impietosire i giudici, come di solito si faceva. Fu riconosciuto colpevole per uno stretto margine di voti - appena trenta 6. Dopodiché, come previsto dalle leggi dell'Agorà, sia Socrate che Meleto dovettero proporre una pena per i reati di cui l'imputato era stato accusato. Socrate sfidò i giudici proponendo loro di essere mantenuto a spese della collettività nel Pritaneo, poiché riteneva che anche a lui dovesse essere riconosciuto l'onore dei benefattori della città, avendo insegnato ai giovani la scienza del bene e del male. Poi consentì di farsi multare - seppur di una somma ridicola (una mina d'argento dapprima, cioè tutto quello che egli possedeva; trenta mine poi, sotto pressione dei suoi seguaci, che si fecero garanti per lui). Meleto chiese invece la morte. Furono messe ai voti le proposte: con ampia maggioranza - 360 voti a favore contro 140 contrari 7 - gli ateniesi, più per l'impossibilità di punire Socrate, multandolo di una somma così ridicola, che per effettiva volontà di condannarlo a morte, accolsero la proposta di Meleto e lo condannarono a morire mediante l'assunzione di cicuta. Era pratica diffusa auto esiliarsi dalla città pur di sfuggire al giudizio, ed era probabilmente su questo che contavano gli stessi accusatori. Socrate dunque intenzionalmente irritò i giudici, che non erano in realtà mal disposti verso di lui. Ma perché lo fece? Socrate in effetti aveva già deciso di non andare in esilio, in quanto anche fuori di Atene avrebbe persistito nella sua attività: dialogare con i giovani e mettere in discussione tutto quello che si vuol far credere verità certa. «Perciò, - sostenne Socrate, - mi ritroverò a rivivere la stessa situazione che mi ha portato alla condanna: qualcuno dei parenti dei miei giovani discepoli si irriterà della mia ricerca della verità e mi accuserà». Del resto egli non temeva la morte, che nessuno sa se sia o no un male, ma la preferiva all'esilio, questo sì un male sicuro. Accettazione della condanna Come racconta Platone nel dialogo del ''Critone'', Socrate, pur sapendo di essere stato condannato ingiustamente, una volta in carcere rifiutò le proposte di fuga dei suoi discepoli, che avevano organizzato la sua evasione corrompendo i carcerieri. Si pone a questo punto uno dei temi più dibattuti della questione socratica: il rapporto tra Socrate e le leggi: perché Socrate accetta la ingiusta condanna? Socrate non sfuggirà alla sua condanna poiché «''è meglio subire ingiustizia piuttosto che farla''», egli accetterà la morte che d'altra parte non è un male perché o è un sonno senza sogni, oppure darà la possibilità di visitare un mondo migliore dove, dice Socrate, s'incontreranno interlocutori migliori con cui dialogare. Quindi egli continuerà persino nel mondo dell'aldilà a professare quel principio a cui si è attenuto in tutta la sua vita: il dialogo. Discepoli Fra i discepoli più importanti il posto d'onore spetta sicuramente a Platone cui spetterà poi passare il testimone ad Aristotele per formare così un trio composto dalle menti più importanti per la storia occidentale. Anche se non rinomato come Platone non deve essere trascurato nemmeno Antistene che, anch'egli allievo di Socrate, fondò la corrente dei cinici il cui allievo Diogene di Sinope al cospetto del potente Alessandro Magno che gli diceva Chiedimi ciò che vuoi, ma che gli faceva ombra, rispose Lasciami il mio sole. L'importanza di Socrate nella storia della filosofia è talmente evidente che senza andare nei dettagli è sufficiente citare il suo discepolo meno famoso Antistene, che rimase colpito dalla parsimonia e moderazione del maestro, e per questo divenne fondatore della corrente dei cinici da cui nacque, grazie a Zenone di Cizio la corrente degli Stoici tra i cui Marco Aurelio, Cicerone e Seneca. Anche Aristippo, allievo di Socrate, sviluppò il concetto filosofico di piacere che ripreso e sviluppato ulteriormente da Epicuro portò alla corrente degli Epicurei. Fonti storiche Gabriele Giannantoni nell'opera monumentale Socratis et Socraticorum Reliquiae (1991) 8 ha cercato di compilare ogni minima notizia e fonte sulla figura storica di Socrate, incluso materiale attribuito a Eschines Socratico, Antistene e vari altri suoi contemporanei che lo avrebbero conosciuto. Il professor Giovanni Reale in varie opere ha offerto un'interpretazione di Socrate basata sul raffronto tra la filosofia greca prima e dopo Socrate: da tale confronto risulta così evidente, l'importanza attribuita da Socrate all'anima umana, l'attenzione rivolta ora alla dimensione interiore della persona, mentre prima era rivolta esclusivamente allo studio della natura e a stabilire i principi primi del cosmo (arché). Poiché Socrate non lasciò alcuna testimonianza scritta vi fu chi dubitò della sua effettiva esistenza; è stata posta una "questione socratica" che, non riferita solo alle notizie della sua vita ma anche e soprattutto al suo pensiero, ricorda, per certi versi, la cosiddetta "questione omerica". È possibile avere maggiori informazioni a riguardo leggendo "Introduzione a Socrate" di F. Adorno. La tesi del carattere fantastico della figura socratica fu sostenuta da Olof Gigon nel 1947 9. È doveroso precisare che al giorno d'oggi nessuno più dubita dell'esistenza storica di Socrate. Le fonti maggiori sul Socrate storico che rimangono sono: * I Dialoghi di Platone (Apologia di Socrate, Simposio) * Gli scritti di Senofonte, soprattutto i Memorabilia, l' Apologia di Socrate, il Simposio e l' Economico. * Le commedie Le Nuvole, Gli Uccelli e Le Rane di Aristofane Note 1^ Secondo Vlastos i dialoghi platonici sono comunque una fonte attendibile, perché tendono a riflettere l'immagine del vero Socrate. Giovanni Reale poi spiega in Socrate (v. bibliografia) i motivi per cui l'Apologia di Socrate sia da considerare un testo fedele e attendibile. 2^ Da qui deriva l'interpretazione di Nietzsche che concepisce Socrate in senso aristotelico come l'iniziatore dello spirito apollineo, del pensiero logico-razionale. 3^ L'oplita era un fante dotato di un'armatura pesante e costosa; per questo gli opliti erano i cittadini più facoltosi delle poleis greche. 4^ Vale qui avvertire di non confondere la democrazia greca antica con quella moderna. Il regime democratico non voleva dire il "governo del popolo" ma semplicemente espressione di quel partito che si opponeva a quello aristocratico. Si potevano quindi trovare rappresentanti della classe nobiliare come di quella borghese indifferentemente nell'uno o nell'altro dei due partiti. 5^ Le ricerche odierne oltretutto parrebbero dimostrare l'implicazione del filosofo in vicende che oggi si definirebbero di pedofilia (non però inconsuete e moralmente accettate per il tempo) che coinvolgerebbero i suddetti Crizia e Alcibiade e filosofi come Platone e addirittura il sofista Gorgia (Cfr,A.Veneziano e A.Sanson, "Socrate e Eros", Bologna, 2008). 6^ Nell'Apologia di Socrate, Platone parlerà di un risultato incerto: su 500 votanti, Socrate venne giudicato colpevole per soli 30 voti: 220 a favore, 280 contro; se 30 persone ancora fossero state persuase, si sarebbe risolto in un 250 a 250 e secondo la legge non vi sarebbe stata nessuna pena. 7^ Secondo Diogene Laerzio II,42. 8^ G. Giannantoni, Socratis et Socraticorum reliquiae. Collegit, disposuit, apparatibus notisque instruxit G.G. (Collana Elenchos, XVIII). Napoli, Bibliopolis, 1990-1991. 4 vol., 521, 652, 301, 609 p. 9^ Vedi Sokrates. Sein Bild in Dichtung und Geschichte 1947. Bibliografia essenziale * Nicola Abbagnano, Storia della filosofia, 12 voll., Verona 2006. * Gabriele Giannantoni, Dialogo socratico e nascita della dialettica nella filosofia di Platone, edizione postuma a cura di B. Centrone, Bibliopolis, 2005 * Giovanni Reale, Socrate. Alla scoperta della sapienza umana, Rizzoli, Milano, 2000 * Giovanni Reale, Socrate, Rizzoli, Milano, 2001 * G. Vlastos, Studi socratici, Vita e Pensiero, Milano 2003 * G. Vlastos, Socrate il filosofo dell'ironia complessa, La Nuova Italia, Firenze 1998 * Francesco Adorno, Introduzione a Socrate, Laterza, Bari, 1999 * Antonio Gargano, I sofisti, Socrate, Platone, La Città del Sole, 1996 * Ubaldo Esposito, Il processo a Socrate, Chegai, 2002 * Antonio Ruffino, Socrate: l'uomo e i tempi, Liguori, Napoli, 1972 * Guido Calogero, Erasmo, Socrate e il Nuovo Testamento, Accademia Naz. dei Lincei, 1972 * Cioffi ed altri, I filosofi e le idee ''(Vol.I), Milano 2006.ISBN 978-88-424-4590-6 * E. Taylor, ''Socrate, Londra, 1951, trad. it. Firenze 1952 * Michel Foucault, Discorso e verità nella Grecia Antica, Donzelli, Roma 1996 Bibliografia d'approfondimento * M. Adelaide Raschini, Interpretazioni socratiche, Marsilio, 2000 * Carlo Michelstaedter, Il prediletto punto d'appoggio della dialettica socratica e altri scritti, Mimesis, 2000 * Günter Figal, Socrate, Il Mulino, Bologna, 2000 * Paolo Impara, Socrate e Platone a confronto, Seam, 2000 * Jean-Joël Duhot, Socrate o il risveglio della coscienza, Edizioni Borla, 2000 * Francesca Alesse, La stoa e la tradizione socratica, Bibliopolis, 2000 * Pierre Hadot, Elogio di Socrate, Il Nuovo Melangolo, 1999 * Filippo Bartolone, Socrate. L'origine dell'intellettualismo dalla crisi della libertà, Vita e Pensiero, 1999 * Guardini Romano, La morte di Socrate. Interpretazione dei dialoghi platonici Eutifrone, Apologia, Critone e Fedone, Morcelliana, 1998 * De Crescenzo Luciano, Socrate, Mondatori, Milano, 1998 * Mario Montuori, Socrate. Fisiologia di un mito, Vita e Pensiero, 1998 * Francesco Sarri, Socrate e la nascita del concetto occidentale di anima, Vita e Pensiero, 1997 * Antonio Gargano, I sofisti, Socrate, Platone, La Città del Sole, 1996 * Jean Brun, Socrate, Xenia, 1995 * John Burnet, Interpretazione di Socrate, Vita e Pensiero, 1994 * Eugenio Garin, A scuola con Socrate. Una ricerca di Nicola Siciliani de Cumis, La Nuova Italia, 1993 * Francesco Calvo, Cercare l'uomo. Socrate, Platone, Aristotele, Marietti, Genova, 1990 Collegamenti esterni * Pagine dedicate al pensiero di Socrate, a cura del dipartimento di filosofia dell'Università di Napoli. * Introduzione a Socrate a cura dello SWIF (Sito Web Italiano per la Filosofia) del Dipartimento di Scienze Filosofiche dell'Università di Bari. * [http://www.bibliopolis.it/dialogo%20socratico.htm Giannantoni, Dialogo socratico e nascita della dialettica nella filosofia di Platone, edizione postuma a cura di B. Centrone, pp. 520, 2005. Il testo dell'opera è consultabile online]. * Pagina dedicata a Socrate della EMSF (Enciclopedia Multimediale delle Scienze Filosofiche) della Rai. * Link1Link2 Interviste RAI sul pensiero di Socrate a cura della EMSF al prof. Gabriele Giannantoni, ordinario alla Sapienza di Storia della filosofia antica. * Socrates at the Encyclopedia channel (230 biographical films about historical figures). Voci correlate * Paideia * Ironia socratica * Metodo socratico (Maieutica) * Brachilogia * Platone * Aristotele * Sofistica ** Dialettica eristica ** Relativismo etico sofistico * Diotima di Mantinea * Leggi di Atene Categoria:Pedofili Categoria:Grecia Categoria:Casi storici